Not So Far Off
by DJRD
Summary: The world is now a peaceful place but not with Eren and Levi. A short Levi x Eren story. There will be a little smut so please avoid if you prefer not to read smut. All comments are welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own the cover image nor Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1: Luck

All was done, all was finished. The titans were murdered where chased to the ends of the earth and humanity rightfully reclaimed the green earth. There was only one country, Henosis, meaning unify or one in some old language that they found called Greek. The people were ruled under the same government but consisted of three states, Maria, Rose and Sina. The people lived full, happy lives with peace all around them… except for one.

That one person was none other than Captain Levi. Levi had been disgusted when he first saw Eren. But time after time he saw Eren change and mature into a man that he… that he liked. Everytime Levi saw Eren laughing with Mikasa and Armin something pierced his heart. And now, Levi could stand it no more. They lived in the same state, the same village. They were bound to meet at least every week and every time they did so it was the same…

* * *

"Ah! Levi Heichou! I never thought I'd meet you here. How are doing? Is your work with the government working well?" asked Eren looking down at the shorter.

Levi rolled his eyes and murmured, "Brat, how are you always so hyper everyday?"

"Ehh? Heichou, so mean~ we never get to meet. The only time I meet you is at work or once in a while in town."

"Stop calling me Heichou, that filthy war is over. And you have so much time, going everywhere in the state."

"Then what should I call you? Levi? Haha, Levi, you should invite me over to your house someday. I went there the other day to…!" Eren cut off in mid-sentence and starting blushing furiously. He quickly said, "I have to go meet Mikasa, Bye!" and ran off down the street.

* * *

Levi was at home, sitting on the sofa and thinking about Eren. He wondered, 'Why did he stop after he talked about my house? More importantly, why did he come to my house?'

Suddenly his front door burst open and Hanji walked in and started speaking, "Hello, I came for a visit! By the way, I saw Eren walking up to your house yesterday when you weren't here. He seemed really nervous. When he saw me he came up to me and told me hello with the weirdest expression I've ever seen. He was stuttering like he was hiding something and when I asked him what he was doing in front of your house he started blushing like crazy and…" Hanji noticed that Levi was closing his eyes and suddenly went up to his face. Their eyes were barely a few centimeters apart.

Levi's eyes shot open and he asked in a disgusted tone, "What?"

"Levi."

"What!?"

"Levi, I think that Eren likes you."

Levi's pupils shook for a second and then he answered, "No way that's just gross."

Hanji was now positive. "Levi?"

"WHAT, for god sake talk!" the irritated male exclaimed.

"You like him, don't you? Oh~ I see the love~"

Levi lost his temper and screamed,"Hanji! You bitch! Get out of my house!"

**Hi, Thanks for reading. :) This is my first time writing Fanfiction and so please urge me on. If you like this, or you don't please take the time to comment. I'll update as often as I can about twice or three times a week and keep the words about 500 per chapter. I'm just getting in and I'll probably get to the smut part at about chapter 4. hehe~. Thanks and see you at the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2: Messed Up Feelings

Even after Hanji left her words, "You like him, don't you?" kept on ringing on and on in Levi's head. 'How did she find out?' Levi wondered, "Oh that girl, there are no secrets near her." He sighed and climbed into his bunk bed and fell asleep thinking of Hanji, then Eren.

The next morning Levi walked out the door and started to walk to work when suddenly Eren popped up from behind. "Heich-, Levi! Lets go together!" Then he thrust out a large sandwich and gave it the Levi. "Here! I know you don't eat breakfast so I prepared one for you!"

Levi grabbed the sandwich and looked away from Eren. His face was burning up and he knew that showing Eren that face would lead to complications. "Brat, you care to much for others." Levi said and tossed a small bag of coins over. "That should be enough to buy yourself another sandwich."

"It's okay, I don't need money. It wasn't for money." Eren said as he tossed the bag back.

Levi, who was know for being violent, threw the bag back at Eren's stomach but just lightly enough not cause a bruise. "When I say take something you take it."

Eren slightly bent over and complained, "Levi, that hurt~"

"Brat, it was meant to."

"Ehhh~ Bye Heichou, got to go now! See you later!"

"Brat." Levi said under his breath as he softly blushed again.

Levi walked on and into the main building of the government and saw Irwin Smith, his old commander and trusted friend. Irwin heard Levi walk in and greeted him with a smile and a sigh. "They are giving me so much paper work. You must have it hard too Levi. Don't you miss the old scouting days?"

"Umm." Replied Levi as he walked past and up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and stared at the huge stack of papers that were awaiting his approval at his desk. Levi sighed; he did miss the old days sometimes. He sat down and pulled the first sheet of paper down from the towering stack.

Levi looked up and stretched, then stared at the now much thinner stack. 'Damn those government officials. Can't they take care of their own work? Why have the old generals and captains do it?' Levi thought and picked up the last slip of paper. He read over and finding no problems, he signed at the bottom of the page and walked out.

He leaned against the doorway out of the government building crossing his arms. The sun was setting and the sky was a deep red, as if burning the whole sky down.

From the distance a tall figure was walking towards him. He could not see the person's face and could only see the person's silhouette shining out from the sun's light. Levi covered his eyes, looking directly in the direction of the sun was just too bright. Then he realized that figure. He knew the shape and height of every solider he had ever commanded or served. That person was none other than his one and only obsession, Eren Jaeger.

**Thanks for reading! I never expected my first story to be to so successful! :P**

**Thanks to all my followers! I never expected any kind of response until the fourth or fifth chapter so thanks again.**

**I going to write the smut part at the third or fourth chapter so seems like it's coming up soon.**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

Eren walked toward Levi's workplace carrying a basket of dinner by his side. He knew that Levi would have starved lunch, and since he was going to go see Levi, he thought that he would bring a dinner with him. As he got closer and closer he saw that Levi was standing at the doorway, looking at him. Eren waved and sped up to jog.

"Heichou, why are you outside?" Eren asked.

"It's Levi," mumbled Levi.

"Did you finish your work?"

"Yeah, brat."

"Ah, Levi I brought a dinner with me. Want to eat it?"

"Sure," answered Levi and started walking in the direction of the benches at the side of the building.

The breeze blew across the trees and the leaves danced with it. The birds chirped and when Levi and Eren sat down they flew away. Eren opened the basket to take out two lunch boxes and handed one to Levi. Levi looked at the lunchbox then out into the city. Eren noticed Levi staring at the city and grinned.

Eren said in a daze, "The view here is beautiful, you can see all the city and also the skies. When back in… back in those days, you couldn't see the skies because of the walls. You're lucky to be able to work here. Ah, there are so many trees in this area too."

"And yet that green will never catch up with your eyes."

Eren woke up from the daze and exclaimed, "What?"

Levi smirked and covered his mouth. His slightly raised his eyebrows and whispered, "Nothing."

Eren stared at Levi, fascinated by the change in expression on Levi's face. He almost never saw the bored expression on Levi's face change. Unconsciously, he leaned towards Levi. Levi punched him in the stomach and said frowning, "Get off me brat."

"Sorry." Eren replied while rubbing his stomach. Then remembering, he picked up his basket again and pulled out two forks and spoons. He handed a pair to Levi and started eating.

* * *

Levi finished half the lunch in a steady pace then stopped eating. He pulled out the handkerchief in his pocket and leaned over to Eren and roughly wiped his mouth.

"At least keep the food off your face, will you?" He murmured as he put the handkerchief back in his pocket.

Eren blushed furiously and looked away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm fine."

Levi chuckled and closed up the lunchbox and stood up. He looked at the sky once again. It was a dark royal purple streaked through with a hazy magenta. He sighed softly and started to walk back into the building.

"Getting your stuff?" Eren asked as he chased after him.

"Mmm." Levi answered, not paying any attention.

Levi walked through the dark corridors to the only room that was lighted, his room. He walked in and was getting his files when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren fidgeting just outside of his doorway. Levi softly chuckled to himself and turned around.

When Levi reached the doorway he looked up at Eren. Eren looked sideways then quickly blinked twice and stuttered, "Levi, I… l've… from the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. It was love in first sight. I know that… that you detest me but I wanted to tell you me feelings. Levi. Levi, I love you!"

**(~_~;)**

**I was so onto writing smut but seems like it will be pushed to the next chapter. I'm not sure if I can write a really hot smut scene but I promise to give it my best.**

**This was a really quick update so I'll probably update in about 4~5 days. See you then! **

**Thank you for reading and thanks to all my followers. Thanks for reviewing too. When I got my first one I was really just too happy, each and everyone of those comments really cheer me up and push me to write more. **

**Please review! (*^^)v**


	4. Chapter 4: What is This Feeling?

"Levi. Levi, I love you!"

A mildly shocked expression washed over Levi's face then he smirked softly, he had only dreamed of this kind of situation. He pushed Eren against the wall and trapped him with his arms on both sides of Eren. Before Eren could say anything, Levi pushed his lips onto Eren's and started kissing him. Eren's mouth trembled and fell slightly open. Levi slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth and kissed him deeply. Eren's tongue started to move with Levi's and soon, he was pushing back into Levi's mouth.

Eren started to whimper slightly and his hands moved down and he desperately tried to cover up his erection. As he did he folded his knees and fell onto them. Levi broke the kiss and looked down into the younger's emerald green eyes. His vision was shaky and his face was feverish. Eren looked up into the elder's ice-cold blue eyes. There was a light in his eyes that he had never seen before.

"Do you love me?" Levi asked.

"Levi, I love you." Eren answered, his eyes half closed.

Levi grabbed Eren by his shirt and dragged him into his room. He kept on dragging until Eren was positioned in the middle of the room. Eren struggled to get up and when he did, he barely had the strength to stand. He watched as Levi went to the door and locked it, and then stood there frozen for a while.

Suddenly Levi turned around and commanded to Eren, "Strip."

Eren's eyes widened then he started to fumble with his buttons. He took off his shirt then looked at Levi. Levi was still standing at the door. "Strip." Levi commanded, this time with a small flame in his eyes.

Shaken by the flame, Eren quickly undid his pants and pulled his boxers down to reveal a dripping dick. Levi chuckled and started to walk toward the naked boy. Eren whimpered yet again, feeling embarrassed by being completely naked in front of a fully clothed man. Levi pulled the naked boy from the middle of the room to the table at which he worked at.

"Get over the table," Levi ordered. Eren stumbled forward and got halfway across the table, not understanding Levi's words. Levi grabbed Eren's hair and pulled him all the way across the table and slowly leaned over Eren. Levi put both hands on Eren's evenly rippled stomach then moved his right hand to Eren's nipples and the other onto his dick. He squeezed and twirled the right nipple with his fingers and lightly stroked Eren's dick. Eren whimpered as he slightly lifted his head. Levi chuckled and started pumping Eren's dick.

Eren started to pant and he whimpered, "Levi, ah, ah. What is this feeli- feeling?"

Levi whispered into Eren's ear, "Cum for me, Baby." And squeezed Eren's dick.

"Heichou!" Eren exclaimed as he came all over Levi's desk.

**Uwaa~~ (covers face)**

**I was so embarrassed while writing this! I had a really hot sex scene in my head but I going to have to push it till the next chapter. Please review if I should write more or not. :P **

**I was really going to study for a big test coming up, but it was pushed till next week so I had the time to write. Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. **

**Please review! (^^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

"Heichou!" Eren shouted as he came all over Levi's desk.

Eren lay there panting for a while, but soon he got yet another erection. "Ah, it must be good to be young. Hmm?" asked Levi as he stood up straight and walked around the desk. He leaned forward and kissed Eren's neck then bit down hard. Eren breathed heavily and raised his eyes to look at Levi. He smelled the raven haired man, and sighed at the smell of rosemary. Levi sucked on Eren's neck, leaving a dark pink hickey.

The raven haired stood up and tied Eren's arms together. "What?" Eren mumbled as he pulled on the ropes.

"I always keep a bundle of rope in my drawers." Levi whispered.

Eren struggled against the ropes and looked ahead. Levi fingered Eren's dick, then moved his fingers on to Eren's anus. He pushed viscously against it but Eren held on. Levi leaned over Eren's body once again and bit down on Eren's earlobe. Eren cried and his anus relaxed, allowing Levi's fingers into his most private place. Levi gently finger fucked him and kept on applying Eren's pre-cum onto is anus, making much more slippery. He pulled his finger out, only to put in two. He twisted his fingers and scissored Eren's anus, opening in wide.

"Ha haa, umm. Levi. Levi fuck me."

"Not yet you eager brat, I want you nice and ready."

Levi put in another finger and fingered fucked him harshly. The he commanded to Eren, "Beg,"

"Levi, put it in."

"Put what in? Put it in where?"

"Put… Put your dick in my anus. Fuck me Levi."

Levi pulled down his pants and boxers and took out an erect dick. He pushed against Eren's ass and it opened easily. He slowly pushed it in all the way as Eren gasped for breath.

"Ah! It hurts!" Eren panted.

Levi said nothing and slowly pulled out, only to ram back in. Then without even giving Eren a chance to get used his dick, he started harshly fucking Eren.

"Eren, you're so hot inside!"

"Levi! I'm going to, I'm going to cum!"

Levi grabbed the base of Eren's wet dick and held it so that Eren couldn't cum. Eren groaned and quivered. Levi knew that he was coming to his limit and impossibly speed up. He let go of Eren's dick and both of them came instantly. Levi slowly pulled out and put a finger on Eren's anus.

"Hold it in. Don't you dare spill a drop." Levi forcefully commanded Eren then removed the finger. After putting his pants back on, Levi walked to the bathroom at the office and filled the bath. He went back to the quivering mass of a boy and carried him like a princess to the bath. He gently set Eren into the water and grabbed a wet towel as he walked out. He walked to the desk and cleaned up every thing up, disgusted at the mess they had made. After cleaning everything, he grabbed the now dirty towel and walked into the bathroom.

There sat Eren in the bath, now fully awake, Levi took off his dirty clothes and slipped into the bath. He stared intensely at Eren who looked away. He grabbed the scented soap bar and washed himself, then started cleaning Eren. Eren blushed, his ears and face burning red. He watched Levi's actions, but none showed affection or love in any kind of way. After washing the soap out, Levi grabbed two dry towels and tossed one to Eren. He also gave the shirt and pants that were in the middle of the floor to Eren. Levi dried himself, pulled out a clean uniform from a cupboard inside the bathroom and slipped into it.

'What grace.' Eren thought as he too dried and clothed himself. But he could not help noticing that not for a second did Levi look at him. Eren had misunderstood Levi's reactions. Levi was working without stop to keep his mind from replaying the events over and over. When he had done everything he had to and could no longer reject the situation, he faced the clean, fully clothed boy in front of him.

Levi pulled Eren's shirt, making him bend down, and kissed him on the forehead. Then he softly said, "Go home now."

**Ok that, was really really embarrassing. I would never think of writing anything like that. I rewrote the passage about five times so sorry if I made any mistakes. I hope you liked it. **

**There will be more smut later on, so wait for more! There wouldn't any smut for at least a chapter or two but I'm still thinking of what kind of chapters to write. Comment if you want to make any recommendations. I promise to take them to heart. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

Eren slowly walked home, dreaming of the kiss that Levi had gave him. The soft sweet one just before he had left. He blushed, remembering everything Levi and he had done through a hazy mist of pleasure. He sighed and kept walking, just to see his sister, Mikasa running towards him. Mikasa had a pretty extreme brother complex and loved her brother more than anything. As soon as Mikasa reached Eren, she started to pour a million questions all over him.

"Where were you? Do you even know what time it is? Why is your face so flushed? Are you sick? What happened?" she desperately questioned as she ran her fingers over Eren's face.

"I'm fine," said Eren refusing to give an explanation. Mikasa didn't say anything and wrapped Eren in her arms and carried him to their house. Their house was empty. Their mother was killed in the war with the titans and their father was found dead in the woods after the war. Eren would have cried but he had seen too many deaths. He denied the situation and just when on living life like he had done before. Mikasa, on the other hand, was thoroughly shocked and couldn't speak for a day but came back after a while.

Mikasa set Eren on to the bed and shushed him to sleep. She thought to herself, 'I can't believe that just a few years ago, this was the boy that fought millions of titans and killed brutally. He is still such a kid…'

Then in mid-sleep Eren mumbled out, "Heichou… ummm… Levi…"

Mikasa's eyes widened and she looked at Eren. 'What did Heichou do to you? Did he hurt you? Did he torture you? And why, why are you calling him Levi?' she screamed mentally.

Then she calmed down, but her mind raged on. She was furious. How dare the short Heichou hurt her darling, cute, handsome, daring, adventurous caring brother? How dare he? She stood up and grabbed the pan at her side and quickly cooked a simple meal, of course for her little brother, then flew out the door.

She knew the address to every one who lived ten blocks from anywhere around her house. "Two left, five up and the oak door to the right." She whispered to herself, walking at a pace that no one could catch up with unless they were running at full speed. When she reached the door she abruptly stopped and closed her eyes. She listened for everything, footsteps, creaking floors, rustling of clothes… When she hear nothing she walked to the side of the house and creaked open the window. Mikasa stepped inside not making a sound.

"What are you doing here squad member Mikasa?" Levi asked, with a knife at her throat.

**Sorry to the Mikasa x Levi lovers but neither Mikasa or Levi has feelings for the other. This isn't a Mikasa x Eren either, the love that Mikasa feels is totally a sisterly love, not a lover's love. So right now there is a tension between Mikasa and Levi, what will happen? **

**Sorry this story is only 461 words. I said that I would keep the limit of at least 500 words but I just had to stop there. I'll make the next story extra long though! Hehe :P**

**I've been really busy and really straining to keep up. I'm really sorry but I won't update for one week, then I'll start updating again every 3~4 days. See you then and t****hanks for reading. **

**Please review! v(^w^)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck in Between

Mikasa looked down a knife at her throat then immediately stood at attention, Right fist on her heart, left hand on her back, and legs together.

"Lance Corporal Levi Heichou, Squad Member Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa said, her head tilting up.

Levi pulled back the knife then looked at Mikasa with a bored expression. "I already know who you are Squad Member Mikasa. No need to repeat. You are forever skilled. I almost didn't notice your presence. Next time, reduce the time you spend listening. I caught you when you stayed too long."

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"…"

"I asked a question Squad Member Mikasa."

"When Eren came home today, he was drained of power. Then when he fell asleep, he mumbled your name. … I came here on instinct."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Squad Member Eren is no longer a child you care for Mikasa."

Mikasa's eyes slightly narrowed but she stayed at attention. "He is my treasured brother."

"Hmm."

"Lance Corporal Levi Heichou, what did you do to my brother?"

Levi moved the knife to his face and slowly examined the blade of the knife. He grabbed a towel from behind and started cleaning the edges. "I recommend that you leave, Squad Member Mikasa. You may have skills but I have the ability to take you."

Mikasa bowed low and jumped back out of the window. She walked slowly back, her chin turned slightly to the right, a sign of agitation. Mikasa kept a straight face but whispered to herself, "Why? Damn you Mikasa! Why did you get noticed? Why did you even go there?"

* * *

Levi slipped the knife back into its slot on the kitchen shelf. He sighed, after not hearing that title for so long, hearing again made him feel as if he was back at war. He climbed back onto the couch and sat back down. He never did sleep much. 'I almost didn't hear her… fuck, I barely woke up. I need to train more."

Soon, Mikasa reached her house and slowly opened the door, just to face Eren, who was already wide-awake and sitting up on the bed. Walking up to him, Mikasa pushed Eren back down and shushed him back to sleep, "It's still only 5 am… you don't need to wake up just yet. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up after about 2 hours." Eren obediently lay down but looked at Mikasa's face and refused to fall asleep.

"Mikasa… what's wrong? Why did you go outside? What happened?" Eren carefully asked.

When Mikasa didn't answer, Eren held a hand to Mikasa's cheek and softly whispered, "Go to sleep, you look so tired…"

Mikasa slightly flinched; he always knew when something was troubling her. "It's not important. Go to sleep." Eren gave Mikasa a concerned look for another few minutes then dozed off.

Mikasa tried to stand up but stumbled back onto Eren's bed. She was drained of power. She tried to get back up but fell back. Her eyes slowly drooped and shut.

**Hello! Thanks for waiting! I finished my projects but still have my mid-modules to complete. I'll continue to update. **

**I feel a smut scene boiling up so wait for it! Probably in about one or two chapters. I have no real plot for this story (well none of my stories do) so I always write what I feel like writing. :P Sorry for the wandering situations and relationships. **

**Again, thanks for being patient! Thanks for reading and please review! (w)**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

Mikasa hovered over Eren as he slowly brushed his fingers against Mikasa's cheek. They whispered to each other, "Go to sleep".

* * *

Mikasa woke up to the sound of boiling soup. She was suddenly aware of her surroundings and crouched to a protective position, only to realize she was on her bed. After a while she realized that it could only have been Eren who could have carried her over to her bed and pulled her sheets over her. She let out a sigh and slightly blushed; her brother couldn't be any cuter.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen after changing her clothes. Eren turned around from the heater and smiled broadly at Mikasa.

"Good Morning! I was warming up the soup that you had prepared for me yesterday."

"Good Morning."

Eren's expression slightly darkened and he looked up at Mikasa's eyes and asked, "Mikasa… yesterday… where did you go?"

"…" Mikasa was startled and tried to walk away, but when she saw Eren's desperate expression, she couldn't just leave his question unanswered.

"Mika-"

"I had business… Eren where were you yesterday?"

"After I finished my job at the store with Armin, he went to the library and I went to the government building to… to update the data for the store."

"No one returns home looking like that for a government building."

Both of them fell silent, drowned in their own secrets. They drank the warmed soup in silence and both left the house.

* * *

Mikasa headed toward the bank, where she worked. She sat down at the inner tables in the bank and grabbed a pen. Pulling a few papers to her front, se started to read and sign contracts.

Eren looked at the store's panel, 104th Class, and walked into the store

"Eren! So late! I can't serve so many costumers at the same time."

"Armin…"

Armin cringed; he knew something was wrong. Despite the troubles that Eren was facing, Armin knew the second that he let Eren go out; he would go wild. He ignored the voice inside him telling him to let Eren go. Eren looked down and stood at the counter. Eren was soon engrossed in serving the customers. He watched the expression on each of the customers and all of them could not help but smiling as they walked out of the store.

* * *

It was 5 pm, their closing time. Armin tries to convince Eren to stay longer but when Eren looked at him with pleasing look, he couldn't help but let Eren go.

"Eren… Don't let Mikasa worry so much. She really does care for you." Armin told Eren as he walked out the door.

Eren walked slowly towards the government building and gradually sped up to a run. When he almost reached the building, he saw Levi through a window in the building. Slowing down, he walked through the double doors and into Levi's office.

"Hey little bastard, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, Levi I missed you."

"Come over here brat."

Eren almost ran into Levi's arms. He still couldn't believe that the person that he had loved for so long was right next to him. Levi grabbed Eren's face and started kissing it. Soon, both of them were rubbing each other.

* * *

Bank President Irwin Smith walked over to Mikasa. "Branch Manager Mikasa, I need you to get some papers over to the government building. More specifically, the head of the department of army, Levi.

**I was a bit late this time too. -_- Sorry~**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure I have a smut scene coming up the next chapter so wait up!**

**I forced a lot of information into this chapter… that was the only way that would make scene for the next chapters. Sorry about that!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Unplanned Meeting

**"**MmmhhhHHH" Eren exclaimed as Levi's hands grabbed Eren's face and pushed it against his own. After a while Levi pulled away and smirked at Eren. He bit down on Eren's ear and licked it with his tongue. His hands hand slide off Eren's face and slide down to the bottom of the shirt that Eren was wearing. Both his hands went under and Levi's fingers traced Eren's well-toned muscles as his hands moved more and more closer to Eren's nipples. Eren felt Levi's mouth let go of his ear, only to bite down on his neck.

Eren started to panic and grabbed his own t-shirt, blocking Levi from moving up any further. Levi pushed the upright Eren onto a cushioned arm-rested chair. He put his knees on the edge of the chair and pushed Eren's legs onto the armrest. Eren looked up at Levi who was hovering over him. 'Such… such beauty.' He thought. One Levi's hands gently stroked Eren's dick through his jeans. Eren started panting and his dick started to pulse.

Suddenly, Levi jumped off Eren and stood upright in the middle of the room. From his back pocket, he slipped out a small hand knife and held it behind his back. 'Who could it be? No one comes around at this time…" Levi thought as he quietly listened for any other sounds. Then his face darkened and he turned around with his back faced towards the door.

The door creaked open. From the side, Mikasa slowly walked in. She turned hand focused her attention to Levi and slowly proceeded to walk toward him.

"Again, nice skill, but you have to concentrate on changing your pattern every now and then, I also believe that you came here as Branch Manager Mikasa?" mumbled Levi.

"Yes sir. Bank President Irwin Smith asked me to give these papers to you. As there is nothing more to say, I will dismiss myself… and bring Eren with me." Mikasa said as she walked over to the slightly panting Eren.

Mikasa slightly cringed and moved Eren's legs down. She proceeded to turn Eren and put him into her arms. Eren came back from the half conscious state that he was in and cringed. He pulled Mikasa's arms away and tried to get off her. Mikasa hung on and didn't let go.

"Let him choose. Are you his mother? That disgusting sense for protection." Levi almost groaned as he looked away in disgust.

Mikasa slowly set Eren down, her expression darkening every centimeter she went lower. When Eren was finally set down he stood up slightly wobbling. Mikasa backed off to the door and she looked towards Eren with no expression showing on her face. The same was with Levi. They had both backed off the same difference with Eren in the middle. Eren looked at both of them and realized that they were not staring at him but at each other. Eren knew. He had to choose. Between the loving sister he adored and always will adore, and the man he had loved since years ago; both who had saved his life more than once. Eren turned his body towards Mikasa.

"Mi… Mikasa."

**Hello! I was late again~ :P Sorry I just have way too many things to do… My speed might slow down for a few more chapters but I promise to not end the story suddenly!**

**The next chapter will also contain a smut scene! Wait up!**

**Please review! (^-^) **


End file.
